comedycentralfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyle Broflovski
Kyle Broflovski, voiced by Matt Stone, is one of the five main characters of South Park, along with Stan, Kenny, Cartman and Butters and is often the show's secondary protagonist, but often swaps roles with Stan. Appearences Kyle wears a greenish lime ushanka, a bright orange jacket, dark green pants, and lime-green mittens. Kyle weighs 83 lbs., as stated in "Human CentiPad." Underneath his hat, he has a bright red Jewfro, a hairstyle he seems to resent. This was first shown in "How to Eat With Your Butt"; he is seen without his hat in "Lil' Crime Stopper". Personality Originally, Kyle's personality was extremely similar to Stan's - he had firm morals and generally was the "good boy" of the group, generally being the one to deliver the "I learned something today" speech at the end of the episodes. After the abandoned plan to kill Kyle off in season 5 (that honor went, predictably, to Kenny) his personality was changed - most notably his temper shortened considerably. Kyle has extremely strong beliefs, and when forced to question them, he becomes very upset and has somewhat of short temper (especially when it comes to Cartman. This is has caused a lot of fights between the two boys). For the most part, Kyle bases his decisions on both his emotions and beliefs; therefore, he is easily coaxed into fights or manipulated by control of emotions, an example of this being when Cartman sang a song about his mother being a "bitch" and got everyone to join in, which annoyed Kyle. Cartman is more than happy to poke fun at Kyle in other ways as well, which has landed him in trouble many times. However, Kyle has been known to abandon his beliefs if there is a lot of money in it for him - he only changed his mind when he realised he was turning into Cartman (Crack Baby Atheletic Association). Kyle has a wide imagination and is easily the most compassionate of the boys, despite his short patience. He also is known to be the most sensible of the four and even though he sometimes puts his own emotions before common sense, he usually manages to find logical solutions to problems - solutions which are often ignored in favour of something ridiculous (Cartman's "psychic abilities", for example - although Kyle did manage to offer his solution through his own equally fraudulent "psychic abilities" ("Cartman's Incredible Gift")). This is yet another thing that annoys Kyle. Kyle has been shown to be ignorant and neurotic. Trivia *Kyle is the only main character to have never been absent for more than one episode in the same season. *Kyle is the only person in South Park who shares Eric Cartman's blood type, AB minus. *Kyle's birthday is revealed to be May 26th, however, in the episode Casa Bonita, Kyle is having his birthday party and says he is inviting Butters because he invited him to his birthday party last month. As revealed in "AWESOM-O", Butters' birthday is September 11th. This is probably just a continuity error. *In the episode "Spookyfish" it is shown that Stan's evil twin has a black beard/mustache and Kyle's evil twin has a brown beard/mustache though according to his hair color it should be red. However, his hair color hadn't been chosen back then, and it's also common for people with red hair to have a brown beard. *Kyle has killed Jesus Christ and Kenny McCormick. *Kyle finds pee and bananas disgusting. *In the episode "Ginger Kids", even though he is a "Daywalker", the other ginger kids still capture him. This is because he isn't a full ginger. *Kyle's last name, "Broflovski" is a Polish name, meaning that his family is of Polish descent. *In the episode "Guitar Queer-O", his name is spelled "Kile Barffloski” outside of the bowling alley. *In the episode "It's a Jersey Thing", Kyle is revealed to have been in New Jersey for the first couple of months of fetal development. He is also seen to reveal his Jersey side when angered. *In "Good Times with Weapons", Kyle's anime self has black hair, which he does not have. *Like Stan who pinches his "nose bridge" when stressed, Kyle often closes his eyes. Gallery 109px-Kip.PNG|Kyle in his pajamas 93px-Metrokyle.jpg|Kyle show with hair Kb.PNG|Kyle as a baby 94px-Tooth_decay_kyle.JPG|Kyle dress up as a tooth decay 101px-Picture_11.png|Kyle as a preschooler 180px-Tumblr_lmn4z80dGB1qjn9pd.jpg|Kyle and Cartman getting along again Category:Characters